


Confession

by otomekaidii



Series: Love for Levi [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Levi, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing, belphie is a brat, give him cuddles please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Based on the in-game chat “Whispers of Love” with Leviathan.Levi finally works up the courage to confess to you, and then immediately regrets it.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love for Levi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020585
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	Confession

Levi was pacing his room. He had just sent you a message, finally proclaiming his love to you. The manga he had been reading had really inspired him, and he really related to the main character. 

But this was stupid. He made a bad decision. Why did he have to be so impulsive? He shouldn’t have read that stupid manga. Why did you have to recommend it to him? No, it wasn’t the manga’s fault. It was his. He was the failure. He was the one that took it too far. He was the one that couldn’t separate his fantasy from reality. 

He tumbled into his tub with a groan and buried his face into his body pillow. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. 

“Oh! Wait! Maybe it’s not too late? Maybe they haven’t seen it yet? Yeah that’s it. I’ll just sneak into their room and….” 

DING 

His stomach lurched. That was your ringtone. He was too late. You had seen the message. And not only that you had replied. 

Hesitantly he reached out for his DDD and flicked the screen on. After taking a few deep breaths, Levi slowly opened one eye and read your response. 

“Thanks!” was all you had said. 

Whatever hope had remained within him crumbled. That was not the response he was looking for. He almost wished you had just laughed at him and played it off as a joke. But no, you just thanked him with a smile. 

Before he knew what was happening, tears had started streaming down his cheeks, dripping onto his DDD. 

“Dammit!” he growled. He did not have time for this. Why did he have to be so emotional? That’s probably something you didn’t like about him, he guessed. Who would want to be around someone so sensitive and dramatic? Why would you spend time with a person that always took things personally and got defensive? 

How was he ever going to face you now?

Levi rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms, desperate to make the tears stop. As he struggled to regain his composure, a thought occurred to him. 

“What if I just played it off? I’ll...I’ll say it was a joke. Someone else sent the message. That’ll work. Yeah that’ll work,” Levi had started rambling out loud, trying to psyche himself up and convince himself that his plan would indeed work and that he could save at least a scrap of his dignity. 

“Aarghh! That’s not what I meant! That was Belphie! He ran off with my phone!” 

_And sent_ , he thought to himself, proudly. 

“Yeah, that’ll work. They’ll never know it was me now. It’ll be ok. We will just laugh it off and everything will go back to normal. We can have our game night again and watch that new anime I found. And everything will be okay. It doesn’t have to change.”

DING

You had replied again, “I took a screenshot of it!” you teased. 

Levi groaned once more and threw himself back down into his nest of blankets and pillows in his tub. This was awful. He could practically hear your laughter in his head. As he cocooned himself with his favorite Ruri-chan blanket, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to take some deep breaths. 

It’ll be ok. You were just being your normal self. You didn’t suspect anything. He’ll stay in his room for a couple days, and when he emerges everything will be the same. You’ll be the same. 

But no matter how much he tried to soothe himself, the tears had started to flow again. His mind was consumed with thoughts of his own failures and shortcomings. He was such a loser. He was so awkward. And weird. And gross. You deserved someone better. It’s a miracle you were even friends with him. He should be happy with that. He should be happy you even bothered to smile at him at all. 

Before long, Levi found himself drifting off to sleep, hoping his dreams would at least be more pleasant than his joke of a life.

——————

“That was Belphie! He ran off with my phone!” 

You looked down from your DDD to the mop of shaggy black hair in your lap, belonging to the sleepy demon. Belphegor had joined you in your room a while ago to watch a movie together and, predictably, fallen asleep at some point. His arms were wrapped around your legs as his head rested on your thighs, while he slept peacefully next to you. 

_Does this mean Levi’s confession was real?_ You had been uncertain at first, since it was so unexpected and seemed out of character for the shy, introverted demon. But he was definitely trying to backtrack and save himself from embarrassment now. And clearly he was panicking if he couldn’t even have been bothered to at least check with Belphie to make sure he’d cover for him. 

Anticipation had started to build in your chest. You had never imagined that Levi would be the one to confess to you. You had played out this scenario time and time again in your own head and it had always involved you confessing to him. A smile had soon spread across your face, and your imagination had already jumped ahead to your first kiss, your first intimate moment...

But first, you just couldn’t resist teasing your poor otaku. 

“I took a screenshot of it!” you replied. 

You started laughing to yourself, struggling to remain quiet as you were overcome with gleeful giggling. You eagerly waited for Levi’s response to come. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

After about 10 minutes you realized something had to have been wrong. _Oh no,_ you thought. _I must have taken it too far._ Your heart squeezed in your chest as you wondered what he could be doing right now. If you knew one thing about him, it was the fact that he had the tendency to overthink things and go off on dark, twisted spirals before checking the facts. 

As the silence stretched on, you were certain this was one of those times. 

“Hey Belphie. I need you to let me up,” you ran your fingers through his hair, trying to gently wake him. He only tightened his grip around your legs and nuzzled his cheek on your thigh. 

You gave a sigh, and started to pry his arms off of you, “Come on. I know you’re awake now. Let me go.”

“You’re no fun,” he groaned as he rolled over and curled up on the other side of your bed. 

“How long have you been awake anyways?”

“Since around the time you started giggling like a little school girl. It’s hard to sleep when your pillow keeps shaking.” 

“Sorry Belphie,” you smiled, getting up from your bed and heading towards the door, “I don’t think I’ll be back tonight, so just turn the TV off if you leave.” 

“Oh?” he turned slightly, so he could see you over his shoulder, “Where are you running off to?” 

“Just checking on Levi,” you shrugged. As much as you wanted to tell the world that he had in fact confessed to you, you knew this wasn’t the time. And Belphegor was certainly not the demon to confide in when it came to his brother’s insecurities. 

Belphie smirked at you before rolling back over, “Tell him congratulations on finally becoming a man.” 

“Oh shut up you. That’s not what’s going on and you know it!” you chucked a small pillow that had fallen to the floor at him as he laughed, thoroughly enjoying how flustered he made you. 

——————

“Levi? Are you there? I’m coming in.” 

Before he even had time to react, you had opened the door to his bedroom. He was absolutely not ready to face you yet, so he decided the only course of action was to pretend he was asleep. That worked in his manga, right? He closed his eyes tightly and tried to curl up as small as possible to conceal his face. He’d be fine so long as you didn’t look at him too closely. 

The first thing you noticed upon entering Levi’s room was that all the lights were off. Not even the glow of the computer monitor or the television was present. The only source of light in fact, came from the huge aquarium that ran the length of one of the bedroom walls. 

You couldn’t help but think how odd that was. You had spent a lot of time in Levi’s room after all, and never once was it this dark. There was almost always some screen on somewhere, playing a movie or game or even just music. But everything was dark and silent now. 

Closing the door gently behind you, you carefully scanned the room in search of Levi. Maybe he wasn’t here after all? But finally your eyes settled on the bundle of blankets in his tub that seemed to shift occasionally. 

You sighed, a soft smile playing at your lips. Yeah, you had definitely taken things too far. 

“Hey, Levi,” you said, keeping your voice down and speaking gently, “I know you’re there.” 

You crouched down next to the tub, resting your arms on the side. A tuft of purplish blue was peaking out beneath the blankets and you carefully reached out to brush it away, revealing Leviathan’s eyes. 

“You ok?” 

He pulled the blankets even tighter around himself, wanting so badly to disappear and have the floor swallow him up. 

“Yep, just fine. Trying to get some sleep,” he turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“That’s good,” you said, stroking his hair again. Unconsciously he leaned into your touch, “I was watching a new movie earlier, you know,” you paused, Levi opened one eye to look at you and examine the expression on your face. Maybe he had been worried for nothing. Maybe you were just going to let him pretend this didn’t happen. Maybe….

“With Belphegor,” you continued. 

Levi’s eyes went wide as the color drained from his face. He stiffened. Oh shit. He didn’t even think about that. He was such an idiot. Of course you were with Belphie! He should have known that. You had even told him about the movie and asked if he wanted to join. But he hadn’t been interested and wanted to catch up on some animes he had missed. Stupid stupid stupid. 

“Belphie didn’t send that message, did he?” you asked, smiling. 

“.....no,” Levi managed to squeak out. He could feel the tears building in his eyes again. This was worse then he could possibly imagine. You had caught him in his lie. And now you were going to reject him face to face. And that would be it. It would be all over. He’d never see his Henry again. 

“And did you mean it? What you said the first time?”

“Yeah,” his voice cracked. He might as well answer you honestly now. It wasn’t like things could have gotten worse. 

Levi heard you moving, and he chanced a look at the edge of the tub only to find that you were no longer there. He figured you must have decided to leave, and he let out the breath he had been holding, as his tears finally flowed freely. 

But what he did not expect was the movement he now felt behind him as you climbed carefully into the tub and wrapped your arms around his chest. 

“Wh wh wh what are you doing?!” 

“Hmm, I appear to be cuddling with you,” you said, pulling him closer. 

“I know that!” He was irritated now. Why were you still teasing him? Couldn’t you tell he had had enough and wanted to be alone?

You pulled the blanket down to his shoulders, allowing you a clear view of his head and neck. You could tell even from this angle that he been crying, and it made you feel incredibly guilty. You hadn’t meant for him to get this upset. 

You leaned forward and rested your head on his, placing a small kiss on his hair, “I love you, too,” you whispered into his ear. 

Before you had a chance to react, Levi had whipped around and was now facing you. His tears had stopped from pure shock and he just stared, mouth hanging open. You gave him another smile, as you cupped his cheek and brushed away the remaining tears with your thumb. 

“Do you mean that?” His eyes looked so hopeful. He was trying his best not to get his hopes up, but it was a battle he was clearly losing. You could hear the fear and hesitation in his voice. 

“Yeah, I do,” you leaned forward again and pressed another kiss to his forehead this time, taking a moment to breathe in his scent before pulling away slightly so you could wrap your arms around him again. He didn’t need much encouragement to return the gesture and bury his face in your chest. Before long he was clinging to you desperately, as tightly as possible, afraid this was all a dream and he’d soon wake up and you’d be gone. 

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” you cooed, running your fingers through his hair, “I should have said something earlier but I was kinda nervous too.” You kissed the top of his head again before resting your cheek against him, “I’m really sorry. And I really do love you, Levi. I have for a long time now.” 

His arms tightened around you once more, and he turned his head slightly to speak. He wanted to make sure you could hear him clearly and that it wasn’t muffled by your shirt. He was starting to calm down now, and the adrenaline that had previously given him the courage to turn to face you was fading. He did not want to repeat himself, and he did not know when he was going to be able to say this again....

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
